The Return To Freddy's: Classic
[[The Return to Freddy's|'The Return To Freddy's']] (рус. [[The Return to Freddy's|''Возвращение к Фредди]]) (также известная как "'Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fan-Game'")' '- это фанатская игра, созданная разработчиком BFPFilms424 до выхода игры '''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'. Она является самой первой в серии игр TRTF и была создана разработчиком игры как проверка его умений в новом движке. Данная игра входит в первый том серии TRTF. Игра известна своим отсутствием оригинальных моделей, ленивой механикой, божественной сложностью, и багами. [[The Return to Freddy's 5|'The Return To Freddy's: Remastered']] должна была быть перезапуском этой игры, но потом планы автора изменились и вместо неё автор игры решил делать сиквел ([[The Return to Freddy's 5|'TRTF 5']]). После этого автор сообщил, что готовит огромное обновление (Major Update) к TRTF, однако дата выхода была неизвестна. В конце концов автор покончил с FNaF и заявил, что перезапускает всю серию игр в оригинальной концепции и игра будет называться "The Road That Falls". Описание игры Перевод: Когда Майк Шмидт собирался бросить свою работу, он обнаружил новостную статью о пиццерии, в которой говорилось: «Вечно популярные» аниматроники пиццерии были исправлены и отремонтированы! Они также починили и вернули всем любимого пирата-лиса Фокси. Убийца четверых детей и одного пропавшего ребёнка еще не найден. Они также привезли что-то из старой пиццерии. Кое-что, чтобы вернуть надежды и радости детей и взрослых! Но здание еще предстоит очистить... Мы не несём ответственности за травмы/расчленение. Оригинал: As Mike Schmidt was about to quit his job, he found the news article about the pizzeria saying: The "Ever So Popular" Pizzeria's Animatronics have been fixed and repaired at last! They have also fixed and brought back everyone's favorite pirate fox, Foxy. The murderer of the four children and one missing child has yet to be found. They also brought back something from the old pizzeria. Something to bring back to the hopes and joys of children and grown ups alike! But the building has yet to be cleaned... Not responsible for injury/dismemberment. Популярность игры Игра стала довольно популярной благодаря тому, что была первой фанатской игрой. Но, дело было даже не в этом. Поначалу игра была названа Five Nights at Freddy's 3, что побудило некоторых игроков скачать её, думая, что это настоящая третья часть (она ещё тогда не вышла). В итоге из-за многочисленных жалоб, а также заявления от самого Скотта, автор сменил название игры на The Return to Freddy's. Но старые фанаты игры до сих пор остались и испытывают тепло к её первым частям, как эта. Игровой процесс Игрок должен дожидаться, пока пройдёт ночь, следя за временем. Когда настанет 6 часов, то игрок пройдёт ночь и перейдёт к следующей. Во время ночи перед игроком могут появляться аниматроники или галлюцинации. Всё, что нужно делать при их появлении - надевать маску, нажимая левую нижнюю кнопку с изображённой двойной стрелкой вниз на ней. Когда аниматроник или галлюцинация пропадут, то стоит снять маску, ведь она токсична, из-за чего при содержании её на лице, заполняется шкала токсичности, при истечении которая, убьёт игрока. Персонажи игры Аниматроники *[[Freddy Fazbear|'Фредди Фазбер']] - аниматроник, выглядящий как антропоморфный коричневый медведь. Активен с первой ночи. Приходит после Бонни. При его появлении необходимо надеть маску Фредди. *[[Bonnie|'Бонни']] - аниматроник, выглядящий как антропоморфный фиолетовый кролик. Активен с первой ночи. Приходит после Марионетки. При его появлении необходимо надеть маску Фредди. Имеет в офисе текстуру из второй части FNaF, но с фотошопленным лицом. *[[Chica|'Чика']] - аниматроник, выглядящий как антропоморфный жёлтый цыплёнок. Активна с первой ночи. Приходит после Фредди. При её появлении необходимо надеть маску Фредди. *[[Foxy|'Фокси']] - аниматроник, выглядящий как антропоморфный красный лис. Активен со второй ночи. Приходит после Чики. При его появлении необходимо надеть маску. Его текстура в офисе это последний кадр из скримера в первой части FNaF. *'Марионетка' - активна с первой ночи. Приходит первой. Во время её появления в офисе слышна музыка шкатулки, а также на экранах телевизоров появляется ее лицо. При её появлении необходимо надеть маску. *[[Sugar|'Сахар']] (удалён в последних обновлениях) – аниматронник, выглядящий как антропоморфный синий кот. В отличие от остальных аниматроников слабо заскриптован. При его появлении необходимо надеть маску. После того, как игру переименовали в The Return To Freddy's этого аниматроника больше нет в игре. Люди * [[Майк Шмидт|'Майк Шмидт']]' '- протагонист игры. * [[Винсент|'Парень из телефона (Винсент)']]' '- инструктор Майка Шмидта. Секретные антагонисты *[[Golden Freddy|'Золотой Фредди']] - активен с пятой ночи. Появляется перед лицом вместе с надписью "It's me" в пятой ночи после Фокси, в шестой после Тени Дага. При его появлении необходимо надеть маску Фредди. *'Мерзкий мальчик с шарами' - активен только в пятую ночь. Отсутствует в Custom Night. Появляется перед лицом после Золотого Фредди. Выглядит практически также как во второй части Five Nights at Freddy's 2, но у него пропали все три атрибута (пропеллер на шапке, табличка с надписью "Шарики" (вернее та её часть где изображена надпись) и собственно сам шарик). Правая рука опущена вниз и представляет собой чистый эндоскелет. Эндоскелет отсутствует и на левой ноге. Левый глаз эндоскелетный. При его появлении необходимо надеть маску Фредди. *[[Shadow Dug|'Тень Дага']] - тень, выглядящая как тень антропоморфного пса. Активен только в шестой ночи, появляется после Фокси. Необходимо надеть маску Фредди. Отсутствует в Custom Night. Если не одеть маску, то выключает игру. *[[Shadow Lockjaw|'Тень Локджоу']] - тень, которая появляется только в последнем сне после 6 ночи. Отсутствует в Custom Night. Баги * В старой версии, в шестой ночи был растянутый HUD. * Можно умереть опуская монитор, либо одевая маску. Интересные факты * Как сказал автор игры, он не умел моделировать во время разработки этой игры. * На самом деле аниматроники в игре двигаются от того, сколько игрок нажимает на различные кнопки планшета, будь то кнопки камер или доставания планшета. * Это единственная игра в серии игр TRTF, которая не совсем была сделана на Clickteam Fusion 2.5. Она была сделана на разбавленной версии Clickteam Fusion под названием "The Games Factory 2". ** Судя по картинке в Твиттере Тайлера, у него до сих пор есть диск с программой, но он её больше не использует, так как перешёл к Clickteam Fusion 2.5. * Всеобщая энергия тратится только на просмотр камер. * Мобильная версия игры стабильнее ПК версии. Аудио Музыка из главного меню игры. Звук скримера любого аниматроника в игре (Осторожно! Звук громкий). Категория:Игры Категория:TRTF Classic Категория:TRTF Том 1